1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system and particularly to such a system having an arithmetic unit for performing multiplication and division operations.
2. The Prior Art
Arithmetic units for performing multiplication and division operations are described and illustrated, for example, in the book by R. Hoffmann, "Rechenwerke und Mikroprogrammierung" Oldenbourg Verlag, Munchen, Vienna 1977, pages 74-77 and 85-91.
It is desirable, however, to provide a system which incorporates improvements in construction and operation, as compared with the prior art.